


Please Make It Harder To Leave

by houxvertetbruyere



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scenting, Sibling Incest, kind of a not!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houxvertetbruyere/pseuds/houxvertetbruyere
Summary: Ian wakes up in heat. He wants Barley to see him through it.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Please Make It Harder To Leave

Ian wakes feeling hot and itchy. He’s already hard and his body hums with arousal. Barley’s arm is around him, Barley’s warm body pressed against his back, his hot breath puffing into Ian’s neck. He realizes with a jolt of electricity that Barley’s nose is right on Ian’s scent gland. And it’s not nearly enough.

“Barley,” Ian rasps.

Barley’s arm tightens around Ian’s middle.

“Bar, wake up.”

Barley groans and snuffles further into Ian’s neck. He inhales deeply and Ian shudders.

“Ian. You smell so good.”

“I’m- I think I’m in heat.”

Barley freezes behind him. 

“Oh. Yeah, that makes... sense.”

Barley begins to pull away. “I should- I- I’ll go tell mom.”

Ian squirms back into him, desperate for touch. “No, stay, please,” and Barley freezes again

“You want me to- to stay? To see you through it?”

“Yes! Please Bar, I trust you. Don’t trust anyone like I trust you. Please stay.”

Barley gulps. “Um, okay, Ian. Alright baby I will just-”

Ian whines.

“I need to- I need to go get some things first. And to tell mom. Okay? I’ll be right back, I promise.”

Ian whimpers when Barley painstakingly extricates himself.

“I meant it, baby. Be right back. Just hold on for me.”

A haze of arousal and need fills Ian when Barley leaves the room. He can’t hear the box fan rattling in the window. Can’t smell anything other than Barley’s scent all around him. His cock is throbbing and he feels so desperately EMPTY. He shoves a pillow between his legs and rocks against it for some relief. 

His mind slips to how it felt to have Barley pressed up against him. The soft heat of his brother’s body. The comfort of a familiar, loving touch. The hard line of Barley’s cock against Ian’s butt cheek... He imagines how big that cock looks in real life, proportional to Barley's giant frame. Imagines how it might feel inside him. He shudders.

Ian can’t tell how much time has passed before Barley is back. His brother is carrying a tray of food and a bottle of restorative energy potion. He’s got a bundle of something wrapped up under his arm, too. 

Barley stops in the doorway looking like he’s been hit. 

“Wow you smell like- wow.” Barley rasps. He shuts the door behind him with a click and sets down his load. He crawls into bed beside Ian. He’s pressing the bundle into Ian’s arms and Ian realizes it’s clothing. Barley’s sweatshirt, to be exact.

“Here, baby. I thought maybe you’d want to wear something a little softer. And it- it smells like me, too, if that helps.” Barley finishes a little shyly. 

Ian shoves his face into the material and moans. It smells so good. Barley smells incredible to him right now in a way he could never have predicted. He’s suddenly grateful the older elf rarely bathes. 

“Want help getting it on?”

Ian finds it difficult to do anything other than hump his pillow right now. Yeah, he’s going to need help. He tries to nod.

Barley chuckles and gently tugs Ian’s t shirt shirt up and off. Barley’s sweatshirt is massive. When it gets tugged out of his arms it’s like a blanket unfolding over him. 

“Can you sit up for me, baby?” Barley is asking in the softest tone Ian’s ever heard from him. He tries to sit up. It’s difficult. His head is already so muzzy. 

Barley seems to understand Ian’s difficulty. He props Ian up a little and gets his arms up like a little kid. And for a moment Ian is enveloped in a soft cocoon of Barley scent. It’s warm and safe and it makes his dick throb with such intense arousal he almost thinks he’s coming.

When his head pops out Barley is looking at him with dark eyes. 

“Gods, you look good in my clothes.” Ian FEELS good in Barley’s clothes.

Next Barley gently tugs off Ian’s pants but leaves on his briefs. The sweatshirt really is huge on Ian. Like a dress. He’s grateful Barley rolled the sleeves up otherwise he’d be swamped in it.

“Alright baby, before we get too lost in your heat, let’s make sure we get some hydration, yeah? Mom will kill me if either of us get sick.” Barley reaches for the tall bottle of purple liquid and takes the cap off before handing it to Ian. It doesn’t taste bad but Ian’s head is swimmy with the need to smell and taste Barley’s pheromones. It’s not what he wants. He gets a few good gulps in regardless.

Ian lays down while Barley drinks. He scoots until he’s low under Barley’s body, he turns his head to breathe in the rich scent of his brother soaked into the fabric of the hoodie. 

Barley looks down at him with hungry eyes but he’s biting his lip, nervous. 

Ian can't have that. He takes Barley’s big hand and presses it to his pale blue thigh where it peaks out from the hoodie. Barley slides up Ian’s side to the top of his briefs. Toys with the band there for a moment and then hooks in and tugs down. He peels the briefs off of Ian with ease.

Barley preps him carefully and triggers an orgasm with his fingers. When they have sex Ian makes it only a few minutes before coming again. Barley is very sweet. Lots of kissing and scenting and praise. 

Ian is swept up into his heat and can’t really talk. Is overwhelmed by sensation.

Barley takes care of him and after a few hours and LOTS of orgasms the haze starts to lift.

Barley gets some food into them and more liquids and checks to make sure Ian isn’t torn or rubbed raw anywhere. He’s tender all the way through- focused on Ian’s happiness and comfort- and it makes Ian melty inside. So happy to be so loved by his big brother.

Then the tide comes back in and Ian is needy and horny again and rides Barley and gets fucked by Barley and nestles his nose into the nape of Barley’s neck and licks and sucks at Barley’s scent gland. Barley is all flushed and his face is pure concentration and bliss. 

In the middle of his second wave- almost out of nowhere- Ian has a long unreasonably clear moment. He can only stare at Barley because he suddenly just KNOWS that he’s his mate. It just clicks and he can’t think about anything else.

He can't say anything. Can't tell Barley about his revelation. But soon he's swept back under his arousal-haze and begins begging to be bitten. Barley sobs out at that and he seems distressed. But Ian can’t stop begging for it. Barley’s all, “I can’t give you that baby. You’ll hate me for it afterward, please, I can’t. You have to save it for your mate, baby.”

Ian just keeps begging.

By the time his head clears again Ian feels AWFUL. Flu-y and worn out and shivery. Barley holds him and keeps him warm and scented and safe. But Ian is flooded with shame. Barley’s warm love can’t reach him at the moment. He trembles. His eyes prickle. He starts to cry. 

As Ian cries helplessly Barley starts to smell like despair. Ian knows that he must smell similar to be triggering this response in his big brother. But that thought just makes him feel worse. 

The third wave of his heat is short. Just enough to wrench out one orgasm. Ian cries through the whole thing and sobs when he comes. Barley doesn’t come at all. Softens as soon as Ian is done and pulls out immediately. Ian passes out with Barley’s soft words being murmured into the top of his head. And Barley’s big hands stroking him in careful circles. 

When he wakes up it's dark out. There’s a smell of wet wipes and hot soup. He can’t look at Barley’s face. Barley must have already eaten- there's an empty bowl on the nightstand. He spoonfeeds Ian for a bit until he has enough strength to feed himself. Ian’s head hurts from crying himself to sleep. 

Barley asks if his heat is over and Ian shakes his head a little and shrugs. He’s not sure. He’s grateful for the sweatshirt, though, because he desperately wants to crawl into Barley’s lap and scent him but he’s too filled with shame to do that. He sinks down into the bed and pulls the hood up over his head to surround himself in Barley’s happy comforting scent.

Barley lays near him stroking down his flank.

He breaks the silence to say “You did so good, Ian. Proud of you. How does your body feel?”

“Gross. Sore.”

Barley winces.

“Maybe a nice hot bath would feel good?” 

Ian hums in agreement but to be honest the thought of washing Barley’s scent off his skin makes him panic a bit. 

“And how- how do YOU feel?”

Ian sniffs, shrugs.

“Fine. Tired. Like I got hit by a manticore flying at full speed.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

No. Ian most certainly does not. He sinks further into the hoodie. Lets it swallow up his face until only his eyes poke out.

“I'm sorry about what I said,” he mumbles

Barley’s eyes go big and watery. 

“Oh Ian, no, don’t apologize. It’s a heat, baby, you can’t control what you feel when you're in it.”

Ian shrugs and stares unfocused at a space between posters on Barley’s wall. Barley continues speaking in soothing tones.

“I just didn’t want to come out of this with you hating me. I couldn’t do that. You’re too important to me, Ian. You’re my everything.”

Ian’s eyes sting. He thought he had cried himself out earlier. Gods, not again.

“Not everything,” he whispers.

Barley crowds up against him then. Propped up on one elbow he looms over Ian.

“Hey, don’t. Ian, don’t. We didn’t talk about it beforehand, okay? I wasn’t going to just bite you because you wanted it in the middle of your heat. You’ve never- I had no reason to hope-” Barley breaks off with a sigh.

“Iandore Lightfoot,” Barley says low and serious. Ian’s eyes snap up to his brother’s. Barley’s face is intent. His eyes are clear.

“I love you more than I have ever loved any other being and I can’t imagine loving anyone else the way that I love you. You do mean EVERYTHING to me. I would be so honored if you ever wanted me to be your mate.”

Ian can’t look away. He blinks back the tears that have been threatening to spill and pulls the sweatshirt down to expose his face. 

“I want that,” he rasps, throat dry. “Please, I want that, Barley. It wasn’t just the heat talking I really want it to be you.”

Barley’s face sort of crumples in relief and he collapses down onto Ian, face tucked into Ian’s neck.

“Oh gods I- I didn't want to hope. I dreamed about this and when I woke up smelling you- But I never thought- gods Ian do you have any idea how perfect you are? How you look right now? How you SMELL? It took everything in me not to bite you- broke my heart the way you were begging.”

Ian’s heart is pounding by the end. 

He’s in disbelief, wild with want.

Barley kisses his neck and Ian breaks out in goosebumps. His cock throbs. 

“Barley, you really want to be my mate?”

“Yeah baby, of course I do. Gods I love you so much, Ian. I would be insane not to say yes if you want me to be yours.”

Ian’s trembling.

“Barley, gods, please bite me.”

Barley groans into him. “Okay, should we- do you want another orgasm first?”

“Yeah, want you in me. Please.”

Ian bullies Barley until he's sitting up against the headboard and climbs on top. He doesn’t have the strength to ride him but Barley understands. Barley lubes up and eases back in. He wraps his arms around Ian and the rock together. Ian sucks and licks at Barley’s scent gland. They build a rhythm together and it’s very tender and sultry.

They share bites just before they share orgasms. Ian comes violently, thoroughly, like a wave crashing against rocks. There's blood dripping from one flushed blue lip.

They collapse after, dazed and cuddling.

When Ian looks at the clock next it’s 4am. He swallows a few times before trying to speak.

“Hey Bar, what did mom say?”

“Hm? Oh, you know, she told me to take care of you. Keep you safe.”

“Hmm." Ian stretches and it feels incredible. "Well you definitely did that."

"Yeah," Barley breathes, "I always will, Ian. Love you."

"Love you, too," Ian whispers and leans in to kiss his brother properly.

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent heat/mating bite fantasy I thought about while trying to fall asleep


End file.
